My Prince
by Ryoma'sBiased
Summary: Yuki/Ryo - Prince Ryoma suddenly changed to a very different person.King Nanjiroh and Queen Rinko was very worried about him.What should they do? -Different summary inside..Definitely suck at summary.Read to know better..


**DISCLAIMER** : I DONT OWN ANYONE ..

 **PAIRING** : YUKIRYO (YUKIMURA/RYOMA)

 **SUMMARY** : King Nanjiroh was worried when his youngest son,Prince Ryoma suddenly acting distant one day.He's not far from a wooden block.A living wooden block.Finally,they announced that whoever get to make their son back to life get to marry the prince.Male or female doesnt matter...

 **0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

King Nanjiroh and Queen Rinko watched their youngest son staring at the garden below his tower.The eyes that long time ago always flashing golden challenging look now changed to a dull look.Prince Ryoma has grown up to be a very beautiful teen but the look on his eyes ruined his beautiful feature.

"It's been 7 years.Nobody still get to make Ryoma back to his old self.My poor child"Queen Rinko said sadly as they watch their first son,Prince Ryoga went into Prince Ryoma's room and tried to talk to him.

"Hmmm.We never did know what happened to make him like that.The bright child he used to be turn into a walking wall in just one day.I wonder if it has something to do with the garden.Afterall he is the only one who always play in the garden when he was a kid"King Nanjiroh put his arm around his wife's shoulder.

Prince Ryoga walk out from Prince Ryoma's room and turn to where his parents were and shook his head.They all sigh before walking away from there to the front where they have a lot of work to do.

Ever since Prince Ryoma changed,he would always be found seated at the garden staring at nothing in particular.He would never move from his seat until night.He would always be found still in the garden late at night.Only when his brother or parents escorted him to his room would he be in his room.But he would be found at the garden again early in the morning the next morning.

So,to avoid him to stay in the cold too long,King Nanjiroh build a tower for him near the garden where he can see the garden from his bed.So everyday he would be found seated on his bed near the window staring at the garden.He always fall asleep unconciously on his bed.He never talk and he only eat when his body was too weak to stay awake.He only take 10 minutes to bath.Sometimes,he would be humming a song twice a week.

King Nanjiroh and Queen Rinko let him be like that at first but after 3 years,they became worried about his health so they let out a command to the whole kingdom to make Prince Ryoma smile again.Whoever succeed in making him back to his old self would be married to him.So,everyday since the word came out,at least one or two people would come to the palace to try their luck.Even princes and princesses from outside come but to no avail.Prince Ryoma would just ignore them and keep staring at the garden.Even the brightest person couldnt have his attention.Now it have been 10 years since Prince Ryoma changed.The kingdom doesnt know what to do anymore. Now Prince Ryoma was 20 years old.He was 10 years old when he changed.

King Nanjiroh massage his head in his office.He was having a headache thinking about his son.There was a knock on the door so he look up to see his assistant standing at the door.

"Your Highness,the family of Yukimura have arrived. They are at the center room with the Queen"he said and King Nanjiroh nod standing up.They walk to the center room.

"Seito,how rude of you only to come visit us after 10 years"King Nanjiroh said walking in making all the occupant in the room turn to him.

"Your Highness.Sorry,we were quite busy these years.And you know about Seiichi's condition"Yukimura Seito said laughing as he stand up.King Nanjiroh laugh taking seat beside his wife.

"Oh well.How are you now Seiichi?Are you okay now?"he said looking at the good looking young man seating next to Yukimura Seito.The young man smile at him.

"I'm okay now,Your Highness.Thank you for asking"Seiichi bow slightly at him.

They continue talking to catch up with each other.Seiichi look around to find something.Queen Rinko notice this so she asked him.

"Seiichi,what wrong?Do you need something?"she asked and Seiichi quickly turn to her.Everyone turn to him.

"Nothing,Your Highness.Will you excuse me for a while?"he said and they nod.

"Well,you may.You guys are staying right?"King Nanjiroh asked Yukimura Seito.

"Yes.We planned to stay for a few days"he said.Seiichi excused himself and walk out from the room.

After that,he walk toward the direction he know best.He still remember when they stayed at the palace for a few months 10 years ago.He open the door to the back garden and stay at the door.He stare at the garden looking around.The garden was fenced around it.He clenched his chest where he felt his heart aching.Memories flooded and he felt hurt.

"Ryoma" he whispered softly.His eyes noticed something odd in the garden.He look at it and it happened to be a tower.He could see a shadow at one of the window but he couldnt figure out who because the person's hair was hiding the face.He keep staring until he felt a hand on his shoulder.He turn around to find Queen Rinko smiling at him.

"What are you doing Seiichi?"she asked softly.

"Your Highness,since when did there were a tower at the garden?As far as I can remember,it is not there 10 years ago"he said.Queen Rinko smile sadly and went to stand beside him looking up at the tower.

"It have been there since 7 years ago.Nanjiroh build it"she said.

"And the garden?Why did it fenced?"Seiichi asked slowly.Queen Rinko turn to him briefly before looking back at the tower.He point at it.

"Did you see the person there?"she said and Seiichi nod looking at the person too.

"That's Ryoma.He have been there for 7 years"she said softly.There were a gasp beside her and she look at it and saw Seiichi eyes widened looking at Ryoma.

"Ryoma?"a small voice come from him and she raised her brows wondering when did the two get close for Seiichi to call Ryoma's name in such way.She shrugged it away anyway before looking back to Ryoma and continue narrating.

"10 years ago,he suddenly changed.I guess you still can remember how he is that time.Cocky brat but still a bright child.After your family moved out,he suddenly locked himself up in his room.A few days after that,he was found here,in the garden.He completely changed.He didnt smile.He didnt talk.He only eat when necessary.And sometimes,he would be humming a song every twice a week.You can see clearly that his eyes have nothing.You can see your own reflection through his eyes"she said.When she heard nothing from Seiichi,she continued.

"He wouldn't move from his sit when he was in the garden.He stayed from early in the morning until late at night in the garden.So,to avoid him getting sick,Nanjiroh build the tower for him so he can look at the garden whenever he want.After 3 years,we let out words to have anyone to make him smile.Thousands of peoples had tried but nobody succeeded.Ryoma stayed like that"she said and suddenly Seiichi grab her hand shocking her.She turn to him.

"Let me talk to him,please"he pleaded.She hesitated.

"But you see Seiichi,nobody had succeeded till now.I dont know if you can.Furthermore,I never saw you talk to Ryoma before"she said but Seiichi hold on her hands tighter.

"Please"he pleaded.Queen Rinko seeing the determination in his eyes sigh before nodding.

They walk to go to the room which connected to Prince Ryoma's tower.They bumped with the other.

"Rinko,I wonder where did you two dissapeared to"King Nanjiroh said and Seiichi bow at him.King Nanjiroh turn to the way they was heading.

"Where are you going?You know this way were direc-"he said but Queen Rinko cut him.

"I know.Seiichi said he want to speak to Ryoma.I decided he can make a shot"she said and continue walking.The Yukimura couple look at King Nanjiroh questionally.

"What happen to Prince Ryoma?"Seito asked.King Nanjiroh sigh.

"You can see it yourself"he said and they followed the two ahead.

Queen Rinko opened the door to Prince Ryoma's room.There,Prince Ryoma was seated on his bed staring out at the garden as usual.Seiichi gulp silently.Prince Ryoga who was already in the room talking to Prince Ryoma stand up and bow to the Yukimuras.

"Any progress?"Queen Rinko ask and Prince Ryoga shook his head.

"The same as usual"he said.Queen Rinko turn to Seiichi and the young man nod before making his way toward the static prince.The other stay at the door.Seiichi take a seat beside Prince Ryoma on his bed.

"Ryoma"Seiichi said softly.The other can see Ryoma's eyes widened slightly before back to a sullen one.His family was shocked because even it was only a brief,it was still a reaction from Prince Ryoma after 10 years.

Seiichi hold up his hand to Prince Ryoma's long hair brushing it slightly.He smile sadly.

"I'm going to tell you a story.Will you listen to it?"he said looking at the prince but got no respond.He smile sadly wrapping his arms around the soulless prince.Their family just stood at the doorway looking for Ryoma's reaction.Seiichi stare at the same direction as Prince Ryoma at the garden before start talking.

"Once upon a time,a young boy met up with the prince of the palace he was staying in at a beautiful garden full with flowers.The prince was younger than the young boy but he was a bit cocky to him"

" _Hey,my name is Seiichi.What's your name?"_

 _"Dont you know who I am?I'm Prince Ryoma"_

"But to the young man,behind the cockiness the prince was showing there are beauty behind them.So the young boy keep showing at the garden where the prince love to play.After some time,the prince start to open up to the young boy and they become friend"

 _"You are so annoying.Can you stop coming into my garden?"_

 _"But I want to be friend with you.Let's be friend"_

 _"Fine.Friend"_

"The young boy and the prince agreed not to tell their parents about their friendship.So in front of their parents,they acted like they didnt know each other and never talk to each other.However,when they were free,they would sneak out to the garden and play with each other.The young boy even teach a song to the prince which become their favourite song"

 _"Seii-chan,lets make crown out of flowers.Lets see who make them better"_

 _"Of course I will win Ryo-chan.I am more experienced than you"_

 _"Che.We'll see"_

"However after some time,the young boy felt something toward the prince.He become overprotective of the prince.Whenever he saw the prince even in front of their parents,he want to protect the prince everytime.He never wanted to have the prince out of his sight.So,someday the young boy confessed to the prince and the prince said that he felt the same too.And that day,the young boy take the prince's first kiss at the garden with flowers around like the prince take his.They become more than just friends.Even they were still young,they knew the feeling was mutual"

 _"Ryo-chan,I like you"_

 _"Huh?Then,I like you too Seii-chan"_

 _"I'm serious Ryo-chan"_

 _"Me too.I dont like it when you talk to Ryoga-nii .I want you all to myself"_

Seiichi let tears flow down his cheek as he speak.Suddenly he felt water dripping on his arm.He look at Prince Ryoma and saw the water was actually the prince's tears.The prince has tears on his cheek still staring at the garden.

"Seii-chan"the prince said slowly.His voice crack for not talking too long.Seiichi cried harder and tightened his arms around the prince.

"Ryoma"Queen Rinko sobbed looking his son finally showed some reaction.Prince Ryoga put his arms around her shoulder with tears on his cheek too.King Nanjiroh smile getting near to spill tears too.

"Seiichi"Seiichi's mother whispered.

Seiichi decided to continue his story.He tightened his hug burying his face at Prince Ryoma's shoulder.

"However after some time,the young boy was diagnosed with a serious disease.They dont know if he could be treated or not.So,his parents decided to move out to cure his disease.But the young boy didnt want to make his prince sad so the night before they leave,he told the prince that he want to break up.The young boy left the prince at the garden after he said the words without explaination.The next morning,they leave before the prince awake"

 _"Seii-chan,lets play "_

 _"Sorry.We are nothing after this.I am me and you are Prince Ryoma.We are nothing to each other"_

"But even after years,the young boy cannot forgot his prince after all.The prince were always in his heart.So while thinking about the prince,the young boy fight hard against his disease and finally successfully healed"Seiichi finished his story.

"Please Ryoma.I love you.Please be back to be my cocky beautiful Ryo-chan again.Ryo-chan"Seiichi hug Ryoma even tighter.Suddenly he felt hands on his arms.He look up to see into a golden eyes filled with tears.Prince Ryoma turn slightly toward Seiichi and put his palm on Seiichi's cheek.

"Seii-chan,it's really y..you"the prince said slowly.His throat was hurting for not talking for some time.His words come out slightly rusty.His tears flows uncontrollably on his cheek.Seiichi take his hands up and cupped Prince Ryoma's cheek.

"It's me Ryo-chan"he said smiling.Prince Ryoma lean into the touch.

"Seii-chan.I th..thought you h..hated me. Y..you lea..leave me a..lone.I..i thought you d..dont l..love me any..anymore"he said slowly.Seiichi shook his head and hug the prince tighter again.

"I never hate you Ryo-chan.I love you.Always and only you forever"he said crying out of happiness.

"Ryoma"Prince Ryoma look up and saw his family walking toward them.King Nanjiroh finally let his tears flow down.He pull out from Seiichi's hug and Seiichi stand up giving the family space.

"Okaa-san,Otou-san,Onii-san.I..I'm sor..sorry for wo..worrying you"Prince Ryoma said and Queen Rinko hug him tightly before King Nanjiroh and Prince Ryoga joined in.

After a while,they pull away from the hug.Yukimura Seiko put an arm around his son's shoulder.

"If we know about this,we should have come back sooner"he said regrettably looking at his son.

King Nanjiroh stand up and smile at him.

"It's okay.The one who suffered the most is Ryoma and Seiichi.They both were dying to see each other but cant"he said.

After a while,he clap his hand making all the occupants in the room look at him.

"So,I'll leave the wedding date to Ryoma and Seiichi then "he said shocking the Yukimura family.

"Wed..wedding?"Seiichi stuttered but he was blushing.Prince Ryoma was having his face in Queen Rinko's embrace so his expression is not shown.

"Yes.I've said before that whoever succeeded in making Ryoma out from his own world,I'll get them married"King Nanjiroh said happily.

"Then,we let them decide it themselves then"Yukimura Seiko said throwing knowing glance at his son who turn into crimson red.

Suddenly,Prince Ryoga stand up and went to hug Seiichi.

"Thank you for bringing my chibisuke back again"he whispered and Seiichi pat his shoulder twice.

"Nii-san!!"a voice heard and they all turn to it which belong to Prince Ryoma.He was throwing glare at his brother making the older laugh and let Seiichi go.

"My chibisuke definitely was back"he said and they all laugh except the addressed boy.

After dinner that night,Prince Ryoma was found in Seiichi's embrace on his bed.They keep silent looking at the garden below.

"Ne Ryo-chan.What were you thinking while staring at the garden"Seiichi ask.

"I dont know.I just keep staring at it and hoped that someday you would come back to me.When I miss you so much,I would hummed the song you thaught me.Then I realize that I always hummed the song on the day we met and the last day I see you"Prince Ryoma said.Seiichi hug him tighter.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone"he said and the prince snuggle even closer to him.

"At least you finally come back"the prince said.His voice is not that rusty anymore since he always humming during the 10 years.

"Want to get married tomorrow?"suddenly Seiichi said making the prince pull away from the embrace shocked.

"What?"his eyes was widened.Seiichi peck his lips.

"Just kidding.Lets have it after you're ready"Seiichi laugh softly and take his prince in a hug again.

"I'll make it sooner so that you wont leave me anymore"Prince Ryoma said blushing making Seiichi laugh.

"Sure.I will be tied to you forever"he said and silence occur.

"Ryo-chan,want to have it at our garden?"he said after a while.The prince keep silent for a while.

"Sure.But they can't destroy any of the flowers"he said and Seiichi laugh.

"Of course.We will put a warning sign"he said and they laugh.They suddenly locked into each other eyes.Seiichi smile gently brushing his fingers through Ryoma's hair.

"I love you Ryo-chan"he said softly and the prince smile too.

"I love you too,Seii-chan"he said and Seiichi lean down taking his prince's lips into his.

 **That's it..For YukiRyo fans..I'm sorry if it bad..Sorry for any mistake ..Review please..**


End file.
